


饭饱思

by sllyxxuxx



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Nero (Devil May Cry), Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sllyxxuxx/pseuds/sllyxxuxx
Summary: 饭前洗手
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 345双性蛋

但丁半趴在地上，松垮的裤子丢得不见踪影，上身的开敞大衣却还牢牢穿在身上，尼禄把过长的衣摆甩到一边，小心翼翼地用手指就着润滑液一点点塞进从未开拓过的地方，巨大的鬼手控制不住力道在细皮嫩肉的臀瓣上掐出了红印。

真的好紧，他才塞进了一根手指就有些移动困难了，紧致的括约肌还在贴牢缝隙，那些毫无弹性的穴肉死死缠着他的手指不让他向前挪移。

但丁皱紧眉头发出闷哼声，他想抱怨，嘴唇却还被维吉尔缠咬着不放，他的年长兄长有如品尝一块煎烤适中的牛扒，细嚼慢咽地研磨他的舌头和唇瓣，渗出的汁水沿着嘴角边溢出，在他嘴唇被咬得发肿之前总算得到放行。

“轻点，小子，我的屁股都快被你捏扁了。”但丁压着呻吟声谴责尼禄，胸前挂着的枪带被挤到一边，暴露在外的乳头已经被捏得肿胀发红，维吉尔凑上前舔过脆弱的乳首，咬着凸起的红点扯咬起来，换来了胞弟变了音的悲鸣，迷茫的双眼里氤氲着水汽，诚实的身体却不自觉地把胸向前送了上去。

异物强硬地挤进幽闭的肉褶里只给他带来了说不出的不适感，手指带来的压力迫使他收紧了后穴却吞吐不能，这跟操进他的阴唇感觉一点都不一样，没有任何的抚慰和刺激快感。尼禄已经在尝试把第二根手指加进去企图将可怜的小孔扩张开，但丁憋屈地呜呜叫，像淋了雨的小狗一样听上去可怜兮兮。

“不要……不要动这么快，我不舒服。”他挣扎地摇了摇屁股，会阴下处的阴茎像证实了他的话一般无精打采地萎了下来。他真的不行啊，虽然至今都没有用过后面操，但直觉告诉他这么小屁股不适合吃进任何的阴茎，于是他毫不犹豫地向身下的女性器官妥协，换个通道享受人间极乐。

天杀的，斯巴达家唯三的两个男人现在合伙软磨硬泡地想要开发他的后穴，前面的洞已经满足不了他们，恨不得把他所有可以操进去的洞都给塞住，但丁觉得自己一定是脑子被披萨塞住了才会同意他们。

实际上与塞住了无异，一周早晚两供的草莓圣代和每日芝士量增的披萨让他昏头昏脑地管不住自己的嘴。

但丁的屁股确实比常人要窄小些，看上去像是比常人的发育要迟缓，又或是该有的营养都补充到了上半身，衬得他更加胸大腰窄屁股小。但是但凡人都会有前列腺的触及点，半魔也不例外，只是尚未开发，现在正由着尼禄孜孜不倦地开拓狭隘的道路。

“是你太僵硬了，放松，这样只会卡得更紧。”维吉尔一把把但丁的脑袋往下按，砸在了自己的腹部下裆处，肿胀的阴茎从布料里跳出来打在他的脸上，带着异常的热度贴着脸颊。因为姿势他被迫把屁股撅得更高了，塌下的腰展露出了诱人的曲线和不易察觉的腰窝。

尼禄看着但丁为难流露出了些许犹豫，他放松自己鬼手的力道，上前拢住他疲软的阴茎搓弄起来，角质一样粗糙的质感给敏感皮肤带来了更大的刺激，他感觉到发软的柱体开始硬起，趴在身下的人发出了压抑的喘息。

“努力一把，吃下去，让我射了我就帮帮你。”维吉尔游刃有余地看着年幼但丁耳边泛起的红，他自知他的弟弟从来不会拒绝他，只需要等宠物乖乖照做给予奖励即可。

但丁张开含着粘腻唾液的嘴慢慢把阴茎硕壮的头部含进去，要想一口气把阴茎吃进去太难了，维吉尔的尺寸超出了常人该有的大小和长度，完整贯入可以轻而易举地撞进他的宫口，把他操得神经溃散，而后者随着强硬的适应慢慢对痛楚与快乐交加的方式产生了毒药般的上瘾，对治愈力的依赖让他不断承受，甚至想要更多。  
顶在了口腔尽头的龟头紧贴着喉道，被但丁刻意发出的低吟声震得发颤，他努力地又吃进去了一点，然后退出来就着自己覆盖的唾液舔吻硬起的青筋，舌尖抵着马眼钻磨着敏感的尿道口，刺激出了更多的体液溢出，被他吮吸口中。

但丁脸上泛起了润红，身下被套弄得硬挺的阴茎带着缓缓而来的快感与后穴被翻搅产生的不适感交错，他卖力地含着维吉尔的阴茎，手上不忘照顾下面沉甸的阴囊，想要榨取他更多的精液。

被阴茎包裹的嘴撑得满满的，但依旧堵不住他嘴里发出勾人的喘息，维吉尔用手掌磨蹭着他的脸颊，穿过柔软的银丝按过他的后脑勺，猛地朝前压去。温暖的口腔又被强硬地填充着，几乎要操进他的喉道去，维吉尔不顾他的抗议像套弄飞机杯一般来回抽插动弹不得的口腔，被逼出的生理盐水从眼眶挤了出来。  
太满了，太深了，但丁的脑子几乎要当机，接收不了任何感官的刺激，在他即将翻出眼白产生窒息前口腔终于得到了解放，维吉尔松开了他的脑袋，让喷溅出的乳白色液体射在他通红的脸，但丁几乎下意识地用嘴去接住，含上涓流稀液地龟头将余下的残留吞食干净。

维吉尔看着他失神舔去嘴角精液的淫荡面孔，将他脸上挂余的浊液抹掉送入口中。

“好孩子，”他梳过沾上汗液的银发，“我想也该差不多了。”

喘着气的但丁眼里露出迷茫，还没等他问出口，一道强袭的电流猛然钻上来，他失措地发出颤音，紧绷的神经还留有发麻的感觉。

“是这里吗？”尼禄看见但丁异常的反应，确认似的重新碾过小小的凸起，身下的但丁几乎是被电击一般弹起了身体又跌了回去，握在鬼手里的阴茎沾上黏糊的精液。

他从来没有承受过这样的快感，不像操弄阴道或阴蒂，在他毫无防备的时刻猛锤一击带着足以击垮他的强烈，但丁的第一次前列腺高潮伴随着射精一同结束，频繁起伏的身体容不得再多一丝的刺激。

尼禄不敢动弹了，但丁高潮的速度比他想象中的还快，绞在蜜穴里的手指被蜷缩的反应夹得更紧了，他下意识地咽了咽口水，涨在裤子的阴茎已经顶得发疼了，

他恨不得现在就把手指替换下来操开但丁的后穴，但是扩张还未结束。

维吉尔施予他的慷慨，把但丁后面的第一次让给了他，此时却像拿着烫手山芋一样无从下手，他不想得到维吉尔的嘲笑，谁知对方根本没有在意，维吉尔把严实的大衣给脱去，目光对向了他。

“让我来帮帮他。”嘴角勾起的弧度略有几分黑发青年的神似。

* * *

跌宕起伏的娇喘像走漏的风声不断钻进尼禄的耳朵里，但丁的声音听上去快要哭了。他把控制不了的嘴塞在维吉尔挺立的阴茎上企图压下自己的呻吟，效果只让模糊不清的呻吟听上去更加色情。

他趴在维吉尔身上含着口中巨物，颤抖地坚持挺着自己的屁股，重新硬起来的阴茎被维吉尔裹在口中，时不时跪不稳的双腿让阴茎深入了几分，没有闲下来的手轻而易举拨开了他的阴唇在湿热的肉穴里蠕动，不停地把他的软肉翻进翻出。

这太超过了，两股快感交错着钻进他的身体里，用不同程度刺激着他，近乎要榨干他的精力，骨节分明的手指在小穴里弯曲，带出了不少淫液洒在地上——但丁又发出了哭叫一般的声音。

“别偷懒，但丁，还没有到你休息的时候。”维吉尔舔过铃口溢出的一点稀液，撸动了两下阴茎随即将出口堵上，专心用手操弄着他的阴道。

“呜…不要……至少不要同时插进去，哈，啊！”但丁好不容易将嘴抽出来，带着偏斜在嘴边的津液，搅弄在他身体里的还有一只手，尼禄在把更多的润滑液顺着手指抹进他的后穴后，终于停止纠缠他的敏感点。

但丁觉得自己浑身发烫，滚烫的血液飞快地随着加速的心跳流遍全身，直到绯红染上皮肤。埋在小穴里的三根手指加快了抽插的速度，溅出了更多透明的液体，像没堵紧的水管似的疯狂喷溅，但丁没法专心口活了，他趴在维吉尔的裆部咬住唇想忍耐冲撞而来的快感，堵塞的欲望没法通过射精减缓，他硬生生地被操出了干性高潮。

但丁几乎要跌落了下去，被鬼手稳当当地抓住了屁股，尼禄毫不停歇地把硬得发疼的阴茎抵在不停收缩的小孔上，一举撞进了从未开放过的地方。

他听到了自己发出从来没听过的声音，带着浓烈的哭腔抽噎了起来，他确实哭了，眼泪直接夺眶而出，他的不应期还没有过去就被强迫打开了新的通道，痛疼与

快乐一齐袭来，把他虚弱的神经直接揪了起来。

尼禄方才把最粗的部分操了进去，但丁就哭得满地求饶，也许是高潮使他被迫打开了自己的身体，短暂的犹豫后他选择继续深入下去，直到把大部分的阴茎都顶了进去，粗壮的肉柱把入口的褶皱给撑得毫无痕迹，他听到但丁打着哭隔开始骂人了。

“太涨了……太大了混蛋，不准动，一下都不许！”现在是他忍耐的极限，努力地不让自己精神崩溃，他不知道等尼禄动起来还能不能控制住自己，“维吉尔放开我，我好难受让我射……”

“不行，”维吉尔一字一句地说道，“等你现在射了等会儿就准备昏死过去吧。”

这是人话吗，不，在场的都不是人，他恨不得现在就昏死过去，好过被这些不听话的感官折磨。

* * *

但丁这会儿把脑袋搁在了哥哥的肩膀上，如同失去支架的娃娃。爬上后背的手指有气无力地磨出新的抓痕，身下满是粘腻臊人的水声，他已经彻底地被操开了身下的器官，他的侄子和兄长正轮番将尺寸惊人的阴茎操进他的肠壁和子宫，一前一后的攻势完全不给他歇息。他已经射过一轮了，身上沾满了各种来自自己和别人的液体，身上最后的衣物也因为碍事被扯掉丢到一边，方便身后的尼禄在他后背留下深浅不一的咬痕。

他的治愈能力还不够优秀，那些泛红的印记还不能很好地消除就被盖上了新的，尼禄的冲劲就跟他的性子一样，一次次几乎完全退出再重新进入直捣他的前列腺，抽送的速度随着耐不下来的心不断加快。

维吉尔无动于衷，像专心耕犁的老民不紧不慢地龟头顶在宫口边缘浅浅戳弄，时不时加重力道冲开入口，换来但丁嘶哑的尖叫。

两条阴茎紧隔着脆弱的肠壁相互摩擦，不约而同地冲击他的弱点。

“操你的，操你们的，我要被捅死了啊啊啊！”他又被尼禄顶得撞在维吉尔身上，被前后夹击抱在两人中间的自己像个三明治里的火腿，可怜的一块肉。

“管好你的嘴。”维吉尔咬住了他伸出来的舌头，重新含住他的嘴，把所有的怨言和哭喊都吞了回去，他放开了玩弄阴茎的手转去抚摸几乎贴在他腹部上的下身，摩擦到小小的阴蒂随即使坏地捏住，但丁带着全身的颤抖从体内深处又涌出了一股热液浇在了闯进来的龟头上，维吉尔忍不住喘息了两声。

“我不要了，不要玩了，我已经射不出了。”但丁觉得脱力，他惊恐地想抬起屁股将这两根巨物抽离，结果不知何时缠在他腰上的尾巴牢牢地把他钉死在了原地。

人为刀俎，他为鱼肉，两个恶魔争相分食，恨不得将他吞进肚子里，仗着半魔强大的适应力他还在不断容纳更多，填满自己。

“你说要射多少才能消化不下去？昨天的份已经都吸收完了吗？”维吉尔抚摸着他微微隆起的小腹，带着情色的气音问道。

但丁艰难地扭动自己的脖子，咬得发红的双唇被尼禄撑开，卷过舌头吮吸交换的津液，好像但丁分泌出的所有汁液都是甜的，眼角溢出的泪水，蒙在身上的汗液，甚至破皮而出的血液，尼禄的脑子发出了更加饥渴的信号，射精的欲望变得更加浓烈。

他加快了抽送的力度，暴力地操开了紧密的肠壁，把浓厚的精液狠狠射在了里面。但丁绷紧了身体，滚烫的液体把他射得发疼，混合着汗水与眼泪滴落在了维吉尔的脸上，抽搐停不下来。

他听到两人夹杂的粗喘声，礼貌性地停下来抽插，他把但丁脸上哭得一塌糊涂的腺液抹去，用近乎温柔的声音对他问道。

“想射吗？”但丁的脑子有点缺氧，跟不上反应和思考，他摇了摇头又点头，瘙痒的内穴竟然觉得有些空虚，下意识地在维吉尔身上磨蹭了起来。

“别心急，想要多少都给你，有什么要跟我说的？”按在小腹的手慢慢向上滑去，带着暗示性的话语。

他咽过燥热的喉咙，把含在身下的阴茎吞得更深一些，“再多喂我一点，哥哥，要射到最里面才能让我怀孕。”

一声不吭的小狗在温热的肠道里又膨胀起来，不怀好意地露出犬齿在洁白的后颈留下了一道血痕，让但丁伴随着疼痛射出了仅剩的稀薄液体，他被迫夹紧了身体让维吉尔缴械出的浓液涌进了被破大门的子宫，变成了温存的养分。

但丁彻底瘫软了，被扶着抱了起来，从阴茎抽离流出的只有他的体液，那些被射在身体深处的养分被强行留在了体内。前后围攻的两人丝毫没有中场休息的意思，尼禄再次扶起他满是指痕的腰咬起耳朵，“我也想进前面。”

诚实的身体比话语更有行动力，把他撑得收缩不回的穴孔又填满了。

冬季的夜晚变得更加漫长，日出仿佛变得遥遥无期，但丁感觉不到一丝寒冷，两股热量包围着他充盈在内，间断的意识让他短暂地思考第二天他的肚子会涨得有多大，又或者是两股不相融合的精液究竟会不会在他的子宫里打起架来。


	2. Chapter 2

当他把炙热的舌头贴在了布满痕迹的刀鞘时，他明显听到维吉尔发出了怪异的咳嗽声，这个深色的刀鞘上带着难以察觉的伤痕，即使是刀的主人也无法对其进行细心的维护。

但丁笑了，他赌对了。轻柔的吻贴在表面上，衔住了系在上面的两缕带子，用自己没由来开始分泌的唾液逐渐弄湿了薄薄的缎带。

阎魔刀的刀型很漂亮，锻造出太刀轻微的弧度配上精致的缠绳，淡雅的配色就和他的哥哥一样令人感觉冷淡而不可亵玩，而他当下肆意地玩弄起了他的爱刀。与  
其说是玩弄，也许他才是被玩弄的一方，尽管他对这冷兵器硬不起来，但想象着每每对其的舔弄都能让维吉尔发出沉闷的叹息时他就心跳加速了。

他用一杯圣代加一个披萨赌维吉尔根本没有看进那本书，捻在指尖的书页只是掀着却迟迟没有翻动，维吉尔只是在不耐烦地盯着它。

他放开了缎带一点一点把刀从刀鞘里抽出来，慢动作仿佛在经历什么很严肃的事情，抽出的一小截带着玉钢铸造出的冷白色刀光，镜面一样的刀身映出了他的脸庞，他把舌头附在冰冷的刀面上，像舔舐冰棒一样让它感染上自己的温度。

“但丁。”他听到维吉尔低声喊他的名字，时常皱起的眉头变得更加深邃了，但丁无动于衷地给他递过了一个眼神，滑过的舌头碰到了锋利的刀刃，轻易地在他柔软的舌头上划出一道浅浅的伤口，有血液混着津液丝丝流出，染在了冰白的地方。

维吉尔没有再继续说，只是很不自然地把交错的双腿换了个边，他还在用眼神威吓但丁荒唐的行为。那下血液的流出仿佛在激起魔具的欲望，同时异常的触感也在挑战他的耐性。

小小的伤口很快就被愈合了，但丁舔掉了嘴角的血迹，将刀调了个头，质感粗糙的刀柄被他握在手中，拇指细细地摩擦着上面的纹路，就像维吉尔大衣上的刺绣一样的细致。他咽了口唾沫，把刀柄慢慢探入了自己早已湿润的深处——他从刚开始就没有穿裤子了。

糙硬的绳面摩擦着细皮嫩肉，即使是流水般溢出的体液也无法阻挡这种异物的触感，但丁有些迷茫地看着探进洞口的部分，这股怪异的体感既新奇又诡异，可他还没将剩余的部分都吃进去，一个飞快的影子抓着他的肩把他掀翻在地，飞到一旁的阎魔刀上还沾染着透明的液体。

“想要自己来体验一下了吗，哥哥？”被压在下方的但丁脸上还带着得势的微笑。

“你会为你的行为付出代价的。”

“那就快进来吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 双性 潮吹

“啊……哈啊……！”

昏暗的房间里不时传来的水声肆意地钻进他的耳朵里，但丁身上湿漉漉的，都是他沾湿的汗水和分不清是润滑液还是他的淫水的液体。

他已经无暇再思考其他事情了，恼人的搅动声给他带来一波又一波的电流，时轻时重地捣在他敏感的小穴里。十分钟前他才刚射过一次，被逼着用手指操弄着他脆弱的阴道，榨干了他的精液。

埋在肉穴里的中指开始变换了角度，曲起骨节重重地抠挖着充血的肉壁，让好不容易喘息下来的但丁又发出了无措的哭叫。湿滑的热液又擅自涌了出来，打湿了手掌在进进出出的手指间加大了玩弄的淫靡声。

“可恶，快停下……”他抽噎地说道，控制不住自己张开的下体，“妈的，维吉尔！唔唔…！”

他刚想开骂的嘴被无情地堵上了，维吉尔不悦的目光落在他身上，手上的动作不但没有停下反而加快了不少，他满意地看见但丁无助地发出悲鸣嘴却被捂着叫不出声，眼角被过大的快感又逼出了生理泪水，在他翻过白眼之前松了手，看着他抽搐的身体直挺了几下，前后两个器官都被迫吐出了更多的水。

但丁大口呼吸着眼冒金星，下半身发软着直不起身，他的老二已经吐不出什么精液了，只有稀薄的腺液在一股一股往外渗。

维吉尔收回手，舔过滴落淫水的手掌，看着只有力气喘息的弟弟躺在身下，仿佛只是在做例行事项一样无情冷静，“几次了？”

确实是例行事项，他正在用但丁的回答判断但丁是否还清醒着，他被他狠狠瞪了一眼，嘴里却说不出什么来。

“……第四，次。”但丁咬着牙说道，他几乎是不情愿地在数着，脸上摆出要吃人一样的恶狠，但挂满了绯红和泪水汗水的脸显然没有什么威慑力。

他快要疯了。五次。

在维吉尔选择操他之前永远会先用手逼他高潮五次，无情地把他的弟弟给整疯。

他快要受不了了，他完全有理由骂维吉尔是个变态，要不是看到他身下顶得撑起的裤裆，不然真的怀疑他是个性无能。

阴唇被蹂躏地向外翻着，上面沾满了刚射出来的液体，泛着光，上方的阴茎现在已经疲软地搭在小腹上。

“放过我行吗，我快要撑不住了，你他妈的到底还进不进来啊！！”

“你今天耐性太差了。”

“任谁被一周三次操之前弄射五次都会受不了的好吗！你这是什么性癖啊，啊啊！”他被猛地揪住了后发，暴躁的嘴被舌头给堵上掠夺了空气，还没休息多久的阴唇被粗暴地用三根手指挤入，模拟着阴茎的抽插抽送着。

他才刚结束不应期就被新一轮的快感所霸占，嘴里的呜咽声都被吞了回去。

但丁挣扎着离开维吉尔咄咄逼人的吻急促呼吸着，“不要，不要碰那里呜呜！”  
带着粗糙指茧的大拇指捏着暴露在外的阴蒂摩擦，换来了但丁的叫喊，他乱蹬的腿被打开得更大，身下的床单又被溅出了新的水渍，他却只能像个被架在烤架上的鱼肉只能发着令维吉尔感到悦耳的淫叫声。

但丁疯狂地摇着头，大脑已经接收不来如此强烈的快感了，断断续续地急喘抽干了他的氧气，他的脚被迫绷得笔直，脚趾死死地抓着床单，潮湿的眼泪堆积在眼眶打着转，模糊了他的视线。

“不要……不要，啊啊啊！”混杂在肉体相交时发出的水渍声戛然而止，从软糯的肉穴中不受控制地溅出了大量的液体，他像痉挛了一样猛烈地抽动自己的身体，那些控制不住的尿液洒得到处都是，溅到维吉尔的手上，衣服上，自己的肚子甚至脸上……这让他感到无比羞耻，脸上发着烫，但停不下来的潮吹还在榨干他为数不多的精力。

“我要杀了你……”但丁用手臂盖住了自己的脸试图遮掩自己的窘迫，耳边却是不怀好意的笑声，那个滚烫的肉柱蹭在敏感的阴蒂上，吓得他又弹了起来，“别着急，你忘了吗，这才刚刚开始。”

维吉尔危险的目光打量着他弟弟惊慌的脸，打破但丁的极限再榨取他最后的精力才能让他获得更多的快感，不费吹灰之力将企图逃脱的身子扯了回来，将敏感的身体彻底贯入，他听到了令他满意的抽噎与尖叫，夜晚还很长，足以让他的弟弟被操哭求饶。


End file.
